Outcast
by Shadows Destruction
Summary: A Temari x OC Yuri pairing! Kabira Kuroki served under Orochimaru until Sasuke killed him adn destroyed the village. With no other choice she is forced to go with him. With Karin she goes to the sand for supplies, but what will happen with her and Temari
1. Tell Him!

A/N: Okay, time for another story! This one will probably be a lot longer than the past two stories I've written (they weren't all that great) and no I still don't have a plot. I plan on getting into some Bleach Yuri in the future but not just yet, I'm going to make some of you Bleach Yuri lovers wait just because I enjoy doing that. This one is an OC x Temari and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will *Tear* own Naruto.

Information you may need to know:

**Name:** Kabira Kuroki (Kabira meaning powerful)

**Appearance:** Wears a white t-shirt with a black paw print on the back of it, navy blue pants, and grey ninja sandals. Has long white hair with spikey bangs and red highlights, yellow eyes, and has a flawless complexion.

**Age: **17

**Background: **Found by Orochimaru and taken into his care around the same time as Sasuke. She never really liked Orochimaru that much so she began plotting against him, aiming to strike when he was at his weakest.

**Special Powers: **Bears a Kekkai Genkai known as the "Life Reaper"

Rays of light broke through the trees to the forest floor. The wind rustled the leaves causing some to fall to the wet soil beneath them. The forest birds sang joyful melodies above me as I sit perfectly still in a hole, camouflaged with a variety of leaves, waiting silently for my target to arrive. This was no 'escaped cat' mission. No. Instead it was an actual assassination assignment, given to me by Orochimaru himself. Of course, I only pretended to serve him, doing his dirty work and adhering to his every command, until the time came for him to take his new vessel; Sasuke. That's when I would strike, when he was at his weakest, which would be a day or two from now.

I ducked my head down lower not taking any chances of being seen as the sound of leaves being crushed raced wildly through my ears. Bearing no weapons, I jumped out of the hole I was in and opened my eyes which had turned from their original yellow color to a mix of white and red. Surprised to see another person in the forest alone the man asked rudely, "Who the hell are you?"

This man was no shinobi; he was a merchant who travelled form village to village selling weapons and occasionally other intelligence on rival villages for cheap prices. I gave the man no answer and looked straight into his eyes. My spikey bangs obstructing my view ever so slightly. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

If you're wondering what had just occurred, her is your answer. I have a kekkai genkai which is a visual ninjutsu known as the Life Reaper. It brings powerful genjutsu's to actual life, either killing them instantly or slowly, depending on my mood. This power can be used in either defense or offense. I can create my own genjutsu to use against an opponent or turn their genjutsu to reality and use it against them. It's quite a powerful jutsu if you really think about it. The only flaw is, they must look me in the eye for it to actually work.

This guy was lucky and underwent a fast painless death, because I really wanted to get the mission over with all in all. Releasing the visual jutsu, I made my way back to the awaiting snake, the wind blowing the long hair on my head in one direction. My white t-shirt ruffled against my body as did the navy blue pants I wore.

It was a short walk back to Okegakure; however, as I arrived I was shocked to see the village in ruins. My mind began wandering, thinking through all the possible scenarios I deemed plausible. I realized what had happened when a semi-deep voice came behind me. "Kabira, you're coming with me."

I grinned, not bothering to turn around, "What makes you think I'm going to go with you just because you tell me too… Sasuke?" My voice was calm.

"Because our goals are similar, you will help me with mine and me with yours afterwards." He seemed sincere, but I detected a hint of deceit in his voice. "You will come with me, because you want to come with me." He added smugly.

"On the contrary, I don't nor do I ever wish to go with you." A pause, "However, seeing that you destroyed this place without allowing me to devise a plan as to where to go, I'll have to go with you."

Sasuke gave a half smile, but it was gone within a blink of an eye. "Follow me… We're going to collect a few more people." With that said, we were off.

Sasuke had a strange idea of 'people.' The first one we approached was someone named Suigetsu. The next, a girl known as Karin, and lastly a slaughter crazed man named Jugo. They were all kind of off in some kind of way. Karin had this freak obsession with Sasuke and she seemed too bubbly for my taste, also she is very hot-headed, too much so even for me to begin to learn to like her. Suigetsu just freaked me out, and Jugo, well I liked him the most out of the three, mostly because he only talked when he thought it was necessary. "From here on out, our team will be known as Team Hebi." Said Sasuke as bluntly as ever.

"Now, what do you intend to do now that we're all assembled here?" Asked Suigetsu.

"My goal is to rid the world of one man."

"Itachi…" I whispered under my breath but failed to completely conceal it.

"Don't ever say that name again!" Exclaimed Sasuke, anger and frustration was evident in his voice. I felt furious at the childish human who dared raise his voice to me, but also a sense of pity. Regardless of the sense of pity I felt towards him, I still wanted to break him where he stood, but decided against it considering that it wouldn't be such a good idea at the present time.

"Well in any case, I suggest we move on." I said sullenly.

"Ha! You better do what Sasuke says! After all, he could rip you apart!" Yelled Karin in my general direction.

"Karin!" Interrupted Sasuke, "On the contrary, Kabira has powers that far surpasses even my own. You should keep quiet or I will allow her to do whatever she wishes to you, and you may not like that after you find out her true sexuality." I glared at the red-head with a smirk. Karin gulped.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go now?" Asked Suigetsu, boredom evident in his voice.

"Our first stop is the Sand village." Explained Sasuke, "We need to stalk up on supplies and the Sand has just the merchandise we need.

"What about the Sand Siblings, wont they recognise you?" I asked plainly.

"No, I'm not going, you are." Replied Sasuke coldly. "Jugo, Suigetsu and I will be gathering information on the Akatsuki while you and Karin gather the supplies in the Sand village."

I smiled looking over at the other girl, "Sounds good to me."

"Well it doesn't sound good at all to me!" Complained Karin, "You don't honestly expect me to work with… with… her do you?"

"Of course I do, Kabira won't touch you, you have my word." Said Sasuke giving me a glare.

"No, no, of course I won't." I said waving my hands in front of my chest horizontally while grinning.

"Fine! But if she does… I'll hurt her!" Yelled Karin.

"I'm sure you will." Snickered Suigetsu teasingly.

"Then let's get started. I presume you know the way to the Sand Kabira?" Asked Sasuke looking at me expectantly. I nodded my head and in a flash we were all off, heading to our destinations.

An hour had passed since the team had discussed the missions at hand and Karin was getting even more annoying by the second. It was always, _Kabira I`m tired_ or _Kabira I`m thirsty_ or _Kabira I`m hungry_ or even sometimes it was _Kabira stop looking at me like you want to jump me here and now! _And this was when I wasn`t even looking at her! God she`s just so aggravating! "Karin," I said ending the silence between us too soon, "We're getting close."

"How do you know that?" She asked smugly.

"The air just got dryer and I can see sand up ahead." I gave a short laugh at her lack of common sense.

"Oh… I knew that!" She protested.

"Sure you did."

We continued on our trail to the Sand village. There we saw children playing in the streets, merchants attempting to sell their merchandise to anyone who walked buy and above all, shinobi who looked to be quite capable. Karin nudged my shoulder, "You okay?" She asked before stepping away from me ever so slightly.

"I'm fine." I said. "You gather the weapons and supplies, I'll gather some information of the village, you know, who their Kazekage is, their defensive systems."

"Did Sasuke ask you to do that?" Asked Karin in a demanding tone lowering her voice upon saying Sasuke's name.

I shrugged my shoulders, "No, but then again it would be wise to gather Intel on this village while we're here." Karin pushed her glasses up on her face, giving me a death glare and then walked off as if to say '_Fine! Whatever, but don't think that Sasuke's not going to hear about this!_'

Turning, I went in the opposite direction that Karin had gone. I watched as the kids played in the village square slightly envious of them actually. I had never had the leisure to do such things growing up and all. My parents were killed in an outbreak of chaos and mayhem over a portion of farm ground. Things got so out of hand they had to send shinobi in to separate the quarrel between families. Unfortunately there was a traitor among the group and they decided that now was a perfect time to strike. Only one person made it back alive, this is how I found out what had really happened. A ball came flying at me ripping me from my bad thoughts of the past. Swinging my hand around I struck the ball into a nearby building leaving a crack in the hard sand it was made of. Everyone stopped and stared at me, it was quite the awkward moment indeed. Ignoring everyone's stares, glares, and taunting facial expressions I moved on, taking in every spec of shinobi formation I could when I ran into a strange blonde.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"I'm just a traveller." I lied through my teeth.

"What kind of traveller can do that?" She asked pointing at the cracked building behind me.

"The kind who has had basic Taijutsu training for self defense." It surprised me the lies I could come up with while under pressure.

"Hm… What's your name?" Asked the blonde curiously.

"Kabira… Who wants to know?"

"I do… and I'm Temari." She reached her hand out in front of her expecting me to do that same. I did, and took her hand into a handshake. "You have a nice grip." Teased the blonde.

"Hmm, and you have a nice everything." I said humorously.

Surprisingly she laughed at the remark and replied with a simple, "I try." While blushing simultaneously. I licked my lips and eyed her not bothering to conceal my stares. She cocked and eyebrow at me, "So are you a lesbian or a bisexual?" The question caught me off guard but I answered it without hesitating.

"I'm a full-fledged lesbian, I'd show you my 'Lesbian ID' but I'm afraid I've left it in my other pants pocket." I joked. She laughed at my words acknowledging my humorous tone. "But enough about me, what about you, are you a lesbian?" Surprising to me enough I actually wanted to know.

"I'm actually a Bi girl, but with my brother being the Kazekage I have to hide the fact that I'm also into other girls, I don't think he'd approve. But you know, I guess that's life." Temari put on a fake smile that made her look happy the way she was currently living her life, but I could see that she wasn't.

"N-no it isn't!" I objected, "You don't hide your sexuality, you embrace it!" I sounded more determined than ever to get her to see the truth. I took her by the hand and began to lead her but then stopped and looked back at her. "Where's his office?" I asked innocently.

Temari jerked her hand out of mine, "Oh no, I'm not going to tell him I'm a bisexual!"

"Who said anything about 'telling' him?" I shrugged while saying this and grinned afterwards. "You're going to 'show' him."

"That plan is even worse than telling him, I'm not going!" Protested Temari.

"Look, either you tell me where his office is or I'll go from building to building looking for it, dragging YOU behind me." I smirked evilly, I meant what I said and suddenly finding out information on the village seem less of a priority. Temari just hung her head and pointed to a large building in the center of the village. '_How could I've missed that?_' Grabbing her hand again I pulled her along behind me heading for the large building.

I knocked on a large brown door that Temari had pointed out to be her brothers, the Kazekage's (who I later found out to be called Gaara), office. A faint 'come in' wad herd from the other side at which point I stepped through the door followed by Temari. Gaara looked at Temari, then at me.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Gaara curiously. I didn't give Temari the chance to reply to him. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in to a kiss encouraging her to kiss back which she did. I have to admit though, I thought she wasn't going to do it at first. Our lips collided only for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to me and I didn't want it to end. Gaara's eyes widened and we broke apart. Temari looked at Gaara with fear that her younger brother would disapprove of her actions, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Lesbian or Bi, Temari?" Was all he asked.

"Bi." Her face was flushed and she was looking down to the floor.

"I see, and how long have you had these feelings?"

"A while now."

"You shouldn't be ashamed," Temari looked up at her brother with more confidence. "It's natural, there are people in the world that's into the same sex and that's ok." Gaara gave a faint smile then added, "At least you're still on the home team." Everyone laughed at his remark, even me. "If that's all you had to tell- er, show me, I should get back to work." Temari nodded and took me by the hand and led me out.

"Doesn't that feel better?" I asked happily, but Temari gave me no answer, she just stood there in her spot, staring at me. "W-what?" A grin snuck onto my lips. I found it strange how Temari made me seem happier; usually I'm quiet and sullen.

Catching me by surprise, Temari pressed her lips to mine once again, cupping one side of my face in her hand. I found myself kissing her back without hesitating. The kiss lasted all but 5 seconds until she broke apart from me. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"We should probably find a place more private." She said finally making me acknowledge that we were still standing outside the Kazekage's office door.

Nodding, I smiled and agreed to her suggestion.


	2. Captured

A/N: You guys probably don't even read this crap I write here anyways, you probably just jump straight into the story. So let's get to that then shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I really want a Popsicle right now, but even if I did have one, it wouldn't mean that I owned Naruto.

As Temari pulled me along behind her, my mind began to wander. What was she planning? Although I had a pretty good idea of what she wanted. The thought suddenly hit of who she _really _was. "_If I recall correctly, Temari is the name of the elder sister of the Sand siblings._" I stopped in my tacks as I realized this.

Temari turned upon feeling that I had stopped, "Something wrong, Kabira?"

I looked up at her and smiled a fake smile, "No, not at all." I said without as much as a flinch on my part. "_Maybe I could use her to my advantage. Use her to gather far more Intel on this village that the average shinobi spy wouldn't hope to have gathered alone. Yeah, I think I'll do that, it's not like this new bond is anything special._" I thought, although the bond was special to me, I just didn't want to admit it. Temari made me happy, compared to my usual dark and dismal character; I'm more outspoken and cheerful. I couldn't help but wonder how such a change could happen within a few minutes.

"Then why did you stop." She looked me straight in the eyes as she asked this question.

"Just what is it you have in mind? Where are you taking me?" I cocked and eye brow and asked the questions teasingly.

"Oh, I see. You want to know what my intentions are. Well, trust me it's nothing more than talking snuggling and possibly if you want to a short make-out session." Temari grinned as she started saying the words 'make-out session.'

From the moment I first saw Temari I could tell she didn't like to beat around the bush. Instead she liked to get right to the point and move fast. But even I didn't anticipate her moving this quickly, after all, we only knew each other for about 15 minutes. "Didn't we already have a short one?" I asked tauntingly.

Temari sweat dropped, "You really like to tease don't you?"

"Yup!" My tone suddenly got serious, "But if I were you, I wouldn't try to get involved with me, I'll be gone before the day even ends."

"But why do you have to go, why can't you stay a few days longer, just to see if you like it here?" Temari sounded slightly hurt.

"I just do…" I lowered my head and looked at the ground bewildered as to why I decided to go with Sasuke in the first place, even though I knew I would have no place to go. I should've known that eventually I would've stumbled upon this village, after all I knew it existed, I knew where it was, and the people didn't know me. All I could think about was how stupid I was.

"That's not a good reason." Temari placed her hand on my shoulder, attempting to comfort me with her touch. Surprising enough, it worked.

"I…I-I haven't been completely honest with you." I continued to stare at the ground as I could feel Temari's eyes staring at me intently. "I'm…" I could barely start my sentence.

"Tell me, Kabira."

"I'm working for… Sasuke." Temari's eyes grew wide, "I know where he is. I'm sorry." I held back the tears that were trying to escape my eyes.

I felt a finger on my chin as my head was tilted upward. Soft lips found their way to mine as they pressed ever so gently against my own. "Kabira, you've had more than just basic Taijutsu training, too." I nodded my head and felt Temari's soft lips press against mine again. "Well, I'm glad you told me."

"That's not all…" I interrupted, "There's another girl here with me gathering supplies." I'm not sure why, but once I told Temari that I've been working under Sasuke, things just started pouring out of my mouth involuntarily. It was like I didn't want to tell her but my mouth did. "She's probably in a weapons shop as of right now."

"What does she look like?" Temari took my hand and began to lead me back to her brother office.

"She wears glasses, and has long bright red hair. A bit of a loud mouth actually, and _**very**_ annoying." I explained, following her and emphasising the word 'very'.

We only had to walk about 20 feet back in the direction we had previously come from to find ourselves back at the Kazekage's office door. This time however, Temari didn't bother knocking, instead she burst through the door screaming at Gaara that there's an enemy in the village. Gaara looked back at me as if waiting for an explanation.

I returned his gaze and stepped up beside Temari and spoke, "You're probably debating on whether or not I'm one of them." Gaara gave a slight nod and a gesture to continue, "Well, I am, or rather I was. I'm the one who told Temari everything, about me working for Sasuke, the fact that I know where he currently is, and the fact that I'm not here alone. There's another girl here that wears glasses and has long bright red hair, her name is Karin and she's here to gather weapons."

"And you?" Asked Gaara nonchalantly.

"Originally I was sent to do the same, gather supplies and not arouse and suspicion, but I decided that while we were here, I would gather some Intel on the village's defensive systems and that's when I ran into Temari."

"Why are you telling us this?" Gaara's eyes were locked onto mine and were full of curiosity and suspicion.

"In all honesty, I don't know. Maybe it's because I never wanted to go with Sasuke in the first place and part of my actually regrets doing so. But maybe that's not the reason, maybe the reason is that I don't want to see anyone get hurt here in the Sand village, and my gut was telling me that somewhere in the future there would be a lot of fatalities that await this place if I didn't say something." I looked at Temari upon saying the word fatalities. It was like someone rounded up a tire iron and hit me in the gut whenever I thought of Temari being hurt or worst case scenario, killed.

"I'll inform all Sand personnel to seek and appertain the individual, I'll inform you both when she has been brought into custody. You are dismissed." Gaara replied, he was confident that Karin would be captured in no time at all.

We both bowed and exited his office for the second time. "You truly are strong." Temari's voice caught me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confused.

"It takes a lot of guts to sell out one of your own."

"Yeah, that reminds me, why did you guys ask me where Sasuke was right now?"

"It's probably irrelevant as of right now; Sasuke's whereabouts are not the top priority as of right now." Explained Temari.

"I see. This whole situation is surly going to be interesting."

"Yeah, especially if Naruto of the Leaf finds out about this, he'll be here within a day, and it's a three day journey from the Leaf to the Sand."

"The nine-tails? What would he want with Karin?"

"It's not Karin, its Sasuke, if he found out that one or rather two of his followers were here…" Temari trailed off.

"What?" I asked glaring at her curiously.

"Let's just say he would overreact by a lot."

"Sasuke must mean a lot to him."

"He does… But enough about this situation, if things go according to plan, you'll be here a lot longer then you expected."

I looked at her, pondering over all the scenarios that could possibly happen. "If I do end up here from now on, I suppose I would be brought in for questioning about all sorts of things."

"That, or Gaara would have to arrange living quarters for you." Temari smiled and we both began walking away from the office door and towards the streets of Sunagakure. "Hm, some with me, we can wait at my place until we receive word that your partner has been captured."

I blushed a light shade of pink, for some reason after the previous events that had occurred earlier, being alone with Temari in her home was a little unnerving. "O-ok." I replied hesitantly. Temari grabbed my hand and lead me to a simple 1 story home. "Wow, you being the Kazekages older sister I would've expected you to live in some kind of mansion or something."

Temari looked back at me, "I was offered one, but I refused. I don't like big spacious areas, it's too much to fill up, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from."

Opening the door, she ushered me in. The place wasn't much, just a kitchen that intertwined with a living room, a hallway on the far side leading to a bathroom and her bedroom behind an open door about half way down the hallway. A sofa was place against the western wall facing a flat screen TV against the opposite wall. Other than the clothing thrown all over the place, it was a simple living area. "It's not much to look at, and pardon the mess; I meant to clean that up… In about a week or two." Joked Temari.

Temari slipped off her footwear and walked in, immediately settling on the couch. Following her example I did the same. I sat next to Temari who now had her feet tucked up in under her. It was silent for a couple seconds but then Temari broke it, "You hungry?" She asked.

Shaking my head I gave her an answer, "No, not right now anyways."

Temari shifted closer, "You bored?"

"Yeah, just a little… Why?" I have her a skeptical glare.

She shrugged, just wandering, is that a crime?" She asked jokingly.

"N-no!"

By now Temari was practically sitting on my lap, her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was placed across my lap. "Good." Temari broke her position for a second and reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. "Anything you want to watch?" She asked.

"Hmm, what's on comedy?" I asked as she flipped over to the station.

"Apparently, Worlds Dumbest…"

"Hey, this is a show I actually like."

"Really? I never heard of it."

"I'm sure you'll like it. It's pretty funny, especially the hosts." Temari said nothing and watched the show, by the end she actually grew to like it and admitted that it was indeed pretty funny.

A knock came to the door, I jumped not expecting it. Temari got up and answered it. "Alright." She said, afterwards turned and told me the Karin had been apprehended. "We should go to Gaara's office now." Nodding I got up and put my footwear back on. I was heading to one of my worst nightmares, facing Karin knowing that I was the one who gave her away.

A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter, I just ended it here because I was being lazy and I didn't want to continue writing. I've still got to come up with what's going to happen in the next chapter, although it will be the last and it will contain the Lemon. So… **be warned as of right now.**


End file.
